


my haunted lungs

by liamneeson



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, liiiiiiiiiiiiiight dom/sub for garnish, there's a double-ended dildo if i need to tag that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 01:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15961334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liamneeson/pseuds/liamneeson
Summary: This is what Allura wants. She wants home, the warmth in her chest, skin on skin, calm and provocation warring in her veins, and it's all right here in her arms.





	my haunted lungs

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so a few things: a) i wrote this before the castle of lions was gone, b.) let’s pretend allura’s bed has a headboard c.) I kinda ignored the tight timeline of romelle telling allura about lotor’s betrayal so it’s like, allura yeets lotor, the castle of lions doesn’t explode until a couple of weeks-ish later. Or, at all. I’m living in denial.

The princess oft told Romelle that she was welcome to the royal chambers if sleep ever evaded her. Romelle was not so young or inexperienced that she missed the extent of the invitation. She'd been in the princess' bed a couple of times since she boarded the ship, an almost magnetic reaction drawing them together. It never got easier to leave.

Princess Allura opened the door, got that soft look in her eyes when when faced with Romelle's distress. She felt so protective of the girl who'd lost everything in such a way Allura could painfully relate to. She stepped aside in a welcoming gesture.

"Come, love. I was just about to turn in, myself." The bracing hand Allura put on Romelle's back to guide her inside was emanating a warmth that Romelle could only chalk off to her eagerness.

The princess wore silks, a long night gown the color of wine and a lighter colored robe to match it. Even dressed for bed, she still looked like she carried the weight of the world on her shoulders. Tonight, her stress was even more pronounced. Romelle knew the sting of Lotor's betrayal still hurt Allura deeply. In a way, it was something she could understand. Romelle had loved Lotor like a devout in a cult, and Allura had loved him the way a captive held onto the strains of hope. Perhaps the love they felt were not of a similar strain, but she couldn’t imagine that the hurt didn’t feel the same.

“I dreamed again,” Romelle said. And with Allura, she didn’t have to clarify. When Romelle closed her eyes, she could still see the shrivelled body of her people in tanks, not dead, but something worse. Sometimes, a cryopod would break, depositing Bandor’s body at her feet, and she would watch a corpse happen in fast forward: graying skin, sinking eyes, hollowing cheeks. Stars, she could  _ smell _ it some nights.

Tears slipped from her eyes, unbidden, and Allura was quick to swipe her thumb across her cheek to wick them away. “What do you need tonight, Romelle?”

Romelle was glad that Allura always asked. It was easier to get her desires across that way. “I want to forget, even for just a while.”

* * *

Allura's hand reached up to smooth hair out of Romelle's face, her touch landing on the ears so like hers. She and Romelle had like features in the way only species sharers could, but the similarities stopped at the most basic. Romelle's skin glowed like spilled moonlight, with hair flowing like a sea of flax and in her eyes was a galaxy. Everything about her was lovely, from the way her chest quivered delicately, to the way her fists paled with effort on the sheets. Allura had long ceased to hope to see her people, yet here Romelle was, warm on her bed, real.

“Get on your knees, by the headboard for me,” Allura said. She watched as Romelle scrambled to obey, her lithe body trembling as she rolled onto her stomach. She pushed herself up on all fours with weak limbs. The breath she took before she gripped the railing by the head of the bed was drawn out and filled with anticipation.

Allura smoothed a hand down Romelle’s back, following the indent of her spine, and Romelle’s reaction was instantaneous. She flinched like she’d been zapped by lightning.

“I’m sorry I can’t allow you to come yet, sweet one, but you haven’t earned it yet. Do you understand?”

Romelle’s voice was as feeble as her resolve. “Yes, princess.”

“Don’t worry, darling.” Allura bent to press her lips to Romelle’s shoulder, brushing thick, golden hair out of the way. “You won’t regret being good for me.”

* * *

“Please, princess.”

Allura kneeled behind Romelle, her body cupping Romelle’s as her sticky fingers left the junction between her thighs. 

Romelle cried out as her climbing pleasure was abruptly halted, her denial feeling like ruthless perdition. For the princess, stars have died and planets have been reborn, and Romelle feels not unlike a dormant Balmera coming to life at her hands. 

“Shh,” Allura cooed. Every surface area of her skin against Romelle’s felt inferno-hot. “Soon. But I need you to do something for me, first.”

“Anything, for you,” Romelle answered quickly.

Allura was glad to hear that. She took Romelle by the hair, tight, but not cruel, and turn her around. Allura looked down at the girl kneeling by her feet, and thought that there was no lovelier sight than her love down on her knees to worship at her altar. “Make me feel good, and I’ll think about returning the favor.”

There was no hesitation when Romelle pressed her mouth against the seam between Allura’s legs. Sequentially, Allura hissed, moaned, then cursed. Romelle never thought she’d hear such debauched words from the mouth of a royal. She hazarded one look up at Allura, already bent over and panting. Allura’s eyes are closed, and Romelle wondered if she prayed. Romelle had only ever known one god, and he was a wicked one, not someone she’d ever trust with her supplication.

* * *

In Allura’s hands was a hilariously floppy double-ended dildo. It wasn’t new, but it still made Romelle’s gut churn with nervous energy. In the artificial moonlight, the purple silicone gleamed with generous lubricant coating all but the middle ridges where Allura’s fingers delicately held the piece, pinky up, as if she was holding a teacup.

It was still hard to beg, still mortifying to even try to, so Romelle conveyed with just a look her critical  _ need _ to get dicked down. And Allura, ever astute, lined the northern end of the dildo against Romelle, then slid it in slowly. 

She already felt so full to the brim, that it surprised her how she could take in more, and more. Romelle squirmed down towards Allura until she could feel her depths podded. Then came the best part: watching the princess seat herself on her end. And so eager was Allura to do so that she quit her careful hold on the middle ridges and gripped the base sloppy with slick so she could steadily direct it into herself. Romelle put a guiding hand on Allura’s waist as she watched a violent blush bloom over her dark cheeks, accompanied by already ragged panting. Stars, she was a vision. A sheltered life seemed so insignificant when Romelle thought that all of the universe she needed to see was right here, in her arms.

Allura took her time, until she was finally bottomed out and she fit in between Romelle's spread legs like two pieces of a puzzle. Allura’s labored breathing made way for a moan so loud it could wake the dead, like she wasn’t terrified of people overhearing.

“I’m going to move now, my sweet, are you ready?”

In answer, Romelle rolled her hips

* * *

Where Allura thrived off the impetus, it seemed to ruin Romelle. The blonde lay atop the pillows, thoroughly fucked by the looks of her, and just a bit alarming in her noiselessness. She was so tense, probably from keeping her fickle momentum to finally come. Allura tried to help by reaching between them and swiping her thumb across Romelle’s clit, and stars, did it work. A prolonged moan split the air, making Allura grin. Her girl finally broke. 

Allura moved her hips to tide Romelle’s orgasm over. Allura tried to coax Romelle into a kiss, but Romelle's mouth hung lax, like she was too blissed out to perform. It was fine with Allura. Seeing the stress ease from Romelle’s shoulders, and seeing the dullness lift from he reyes was all she wanted.

Time passed in heartbeats. Allura pulled back and discarded the lubricated toy, before she gathered Romelle in her arms and held her tight, despite the sweat, the humidity, the heat that bounced to and from their skin. 

Against Allura’s collar, Romelle’s voice was small. “Princess, did you--”

“No, but that’s all fine. You’re what matters, tonight.”

“But--”

“If I need it, I shall come to you. We have to provide support when the other needs it, don’t we, love?” Allura pressed her lips between Romelle’s brow.

Romelle’s form slackened in increments. When she finally felt comfortable enough in the Princess’ hold, she was pliant, and receptive of the touch. Her arms went around Allura’s waist, and hoped that she was giving as much comfort as she was receiving.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm @m1rajens on twit!!


End file.
